


Labyrinth Next Generation: Anniversary Duology

by LunaAmethyst



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaAmethyst/pseuds/LunaAmethyst
Summary: A set of two stories happening around Olivia and Jareth's first anniversary.





	1. Chapter 1

Jareth and Olivia's one year anniversary had just come around, and the royal couple had plans to go to the human world for a week to celebrate. They decided to go to Disney World, where Olivia had always wanted to go as a child. Her parents had gone multiple times, but never took her.

"And here's the list of the daily routine I'll need you three to do. We'll be back in a week, don't worry." Olivia smiled, looking trustingly at Didymus, Hoggle, and Ludo.

"It shall be done Your Highness! This shall be nothing but child's play!" Didymus said, not even looking at the list before speaking.

"Have you even looked at the list yet? Don't get over your head." Hoggle then looked firmly at the list.

"Ah, right, but whatever I'm tasked to do, I will do it!" Didymus then smiled confidently.

"You mean us? Don't you dare take all the credit!" Hoggle then hit Didymus's head, growling.

"As if a hermit like you could do half a good a job as me!" 

Suddenly, Ludo spoke up, "Hoggle and Didymus need to stop fighting now!"

"Yes, there's no need to fight. I trust all three of you to do a good job." Olivia then smiled at the three and waved goodbye as she walked away with Jareth.

"Shall we go, my queen?" Jareth then opened the portal to their destination.

"Yes, we shall." Olivia then smiled and held her husband's hand as they were teleported.

As the two walked towards their destination, Olivia saw two people walking in the same direction they were. As one of them looked behind them, a chill went down Olivia's spine. They were Olivia and Oliver's parents, who abandoned them all this time ago.

"Oh, it's them." Olivia looked down at the ground.

"Who are they?" Jareth gave her a look of concern, tightening the grip on his wife's hand.

"They're...my parents."

As soon as those words hit Jareth's ears, his eyes lit up with fury. 

"Dear? You OK?" Olivia said, giving Jareth a look of concern.

"After what you said about them, I want to give them a piece of my mind."

"It's OK, dear. Calm down." As Olivia comforted her husband, Olivia's parents heard them and had a look of surprise.

"Oh, it's you." Olivia's mom then gave Olivia a disapproving look. 

"Wait, how do you recognize me?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, a parent can't forget their child." Olivia's dad gave her a similar look to her mom.

"I need to ask you something, why? Why did you ignore and eventually abandon your own child? Did you hate us?"

"Yes, yes we did! We had so many plans for the future, but you dragged us down, Oliver made it even worse!"

"You are aware of the fact that you can achieve things in life with children, right?" Olivia gave her parents a scorned look.

"It wouldn't have been as easy!" Olivia's dad barked at her.

"Don't you dare talk to my wife like that!" Jareth then stood in front of Olivia, his eyes blazing hot in fury.

"Wait, this handsome man is your husband? Don't make me laugh!" Olivia's mom then laughed mockingly at her.

"Yes, yes he is. You have no right to dictate who I marry, you didn't even bother to raise me! You abandoned me and Oliver for your own selfish reasons! Weren't we pretty well off when I was born?" Olivia screamed, years of neglect building up.

This burst of anger shocked her parents. 

"We wanted even more money! The more the merrier!" As Olivia's dad said this, a wave of disgust hit Olivia and Jareth.

Olivia then silenced herself and walked away.

"Where are you going? Decided that we were in the right?" Olivia's dad smugly laughed.

"No, you're so pathetic I have nothing to say to you. You are not a part of my life and never will be." Olivia then walked past her parents with her husband, her parents too shocked to say anything.

Jareth then put his arm around Olivia, who was still rather upset.

"You OK, my queen?"

"Yes, I'm OK, let's enjoy our vacation now." Olivia smiled, placing her head on her husband's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Jareth and Olivia left to their vacation, the three goblins looked at the chore list they were given.

"So clean the king and queen's room, do laundry, and water the garden plants? Sounds easy!" Didymus then walked off confidently to Jareth and Olivia's room.

"For once, I actually agree with you Didymus. We should be done in no time." Hoggle followed Didymus to the room.

"Yes, Ludo agree to!"

As the three arrived to the room, they realized just how big the room was. So, they planned out tasks for each person to do. Didymus would dust, Hoggle would mop, and Ludo would pick up trash and clothing on the floor.

Things went pretty smoothly, until Didymus ran so fast to dust that he slipped on the spot that Hoggle was mopping and slammed into the wardrobe.

"Didymus, you idiot! You need to watch where you're going!" Hoggle then walked up to Didymus, seeing if he was alright.

"Didymus OK?" Ludo then picked Didymus up off the ground.

"The great Sir Didymus is OK! Just a bit..razzled."

Hoggle then looked around the room and saw that a majority of the items Didymus was told to dust were dusted efficiently. 

"Well, you can take a break Didymus, your job is done. Also, you won't be any help to us hurt. Now go rest!" Hoggle said, urging Didymus towards the giant sofa in the room.

Didymus then sighed, "Alright Hoggle, my heroism is no use if I'm hurt."

Ludo then picked Didymus up and put him on the sofa. 

"Friend rest up now!"

"I will Ludo, thank you."

After Jareth and Olivia's room was cleaned, the trio went on to do laundry. They had gotten some clothing from the room, and now they were to sort the clothing into lights and darks.

Didymus and Hoggle did their laundry fine, but Ludo was having some difficulties.

"Um, Ludo does not know what lights and darks are." Ludo then ushered towards his pile, which was the same as the pile he was given, just in a different place.

"Ugh, fine, I'll teach you." Hoggle then walked up to Ludo and explained the difference between lights and darks.

After it was explained to him, Ludo nodded. "Ludo understand now, thank you friend."

"It's fine, now get to work!" Hoggle then returned to his work.

Finally, the three walked out to the garden.

When Hoggle found the hose, he had no idea how to get it to work. He knew how to use a watering can, but he had never seen a hose before.

"Hey Hoggle! You having trouble over there?" Didymus walked over to Hoogle.

"Ugh, I can't get this frigging hose to work!" Hoggle then mumbled in frustration at the hose.

"I'll help you them!" After explaining how the hose worked to Hoggle.

"Ah, there ya go! Thanks Didymus, you're not that dumb after all." Hoggle then looked down at Didymus's leg, who was limping.

"Didymus, you aren't still hurt, are ya?"

"I am in pain a bit, but I will go through it for the king and queen. Also I don't wanna have you guys take more time on these chores."

"Alright, alright, but you better rest once we're done here! No way you're getting out of it, I'll have Ludo watch you if I need to."

"I don't think you'll need to that Hoggle. I'll rest, I promise." Didymus then smiled at Hoggle and ran back to the garden.

"Hang on Didymus, slow down!" Hoggle said, running to catch up to Didymus and finish their chores for the day. Hoggle thought that this week would be a disaster, but it may turn out better then expected.

After Jareth and Olivia returned home, the Goblin Trio got to go on a vacation for all the hard work they did.

"Thanks for the gift Liv!" Oliver smiled brightly, hugging the Mickey Mouse plushie they got for a souvenir.

"You're welcome Oliver, would you like to go to Disney World with us sometime?"

"Of course!"

Olivia then smiled and hugged Oliver, "I'll make sure it happens, Oliver."


End file.
